Marcas
by Lyan Chambers
Summary: Ele é Mihael Keehl, e é assim que ele consegue o que quer. Resposta ao desafio com a Chibi Anne, presente de aniversário pro Mello


**Marcas**

No sexto chute, eles vomitam sangue.

Às vezes porque já apanharam antes, e às vezes porque os outros foram fortes demais. Mesmo assim, eles são contatos da máfia e não se entregam tão fácil, ou _tentam_ não fazê-lo. Para ele, não importa. Para ele, quanto mais rápido eles se entregarem mais rápido ele está perto do que deseja. Por isso, ele não liga, mas registra isso quase inconscientemente.

O sangue cai antes do número sete.

_"Fale logo."_

Essas são as primeiras palavras que ele diz. As únicas. E seus capangas seguram o homem e eles gritam insultos e, por Deus, eles são tão barulhentos. Ele revira os olhos e decide que está cansado disso. E, quando o homem olha para baixo, vê o cano de um revólver encostado no seu peito.

É uma cena com a qual ele já está familiarizado.

O indivíduo se faz de durão, tenta parecer forte, mas, quando a arma é apontada para eles, sempre cedem à pressão. Existe sempre um ou outro que resiste mais, mas não é nada que não possa resolver com um pouco de pressão psicológica. Na grande maioria das vezes, ele não faz nada além de pressionar o cano do revólver com um pouco mais de força. Em outras, vê-se obrigado a abusar de seu poder, dando tiros que podem fazer até mesmo o mais corajoso dos homens ceder.

Diante de uma arma, qualquer homem cede.

Diante do olhar _dele_, qualquer pessoa que queira viver cede.

Ele é louco.

_"Eu vou ter que repetir?"_

Esse é o aviso para que não abuse da sorte. Nesse momento, o indivíduo já está suando frio e, quando resolve que será um pouco mais forte, ele recolhe o revólver, dando alguns segundos para que um alívio tome conta do corpo do outro. Cinco segundos depois, um disparo ao lado de sua orelha quase o ensurdece e um filete de sangue escorre pelo canto da mesma; o tímpano é danificado e as lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de maneira involuntária. Serão três longos meses nos quais não ouvirá nada com aquele ouvido além de um prolongado ruído acompanhado de uma sensação de dor muito aguda para ser suportada.

Um grito de dor quase se forma, mas o homem não é tão burro assim. Engole em seco e engole a dor e, quando finalmente fala, as palavras saem numa voz débil e fraca. A sombra de um sorriso _quase_ passa pelo seu rosto, mas ele não sorri porque está aborrecido. Sente repugnância. Quer terminar logo aquele trabalho sujo.

_"N...Não. Por favor. E... Eu falo."_

Fala, é claro. Eles sempre acabam falando. Ele sabe disso. E, enquanto o cara conta as informações necessárias, ele recolhe a arma, mas não a larga. Segura-a, e de repente o toque gelado dela é a melhor coisa que já sentiu. E ele sente vontade de sacá-la e matar _todos_ aqueles infelizes porque, de um jeito ou de outro, é assim que eles vão acabar, não é?

Mas ele diz para si mesmo que se controle – ele conhece muito bem seus impulsos homicidas – porque ainda tem que interrogar outros esta noite. E então ele terá tudo o que precisa. Pensa nisso e – _aí, sim_ – a sombra de um sorriso passa pelo seu rosto.

Ele é Mihael Keehl, e é assim que ele consegue o que quer.

_**X**_

Mihael Keehl é uma pessoa bastante sistemática quando se trata de seus objetivos. Ele faz aquilo que precisa e consegue o que quer. Ele não hesita quando tem que dar um passo mais arriscado, na verdade ele dá dois. Ele é um pouco apressado, isso faz parte de sua personalidade desde sempre. Subir os degraus de dois em dois, correr para ser o primeiro da fila, terminar as provas antes de qualquer um e ser o primeiro a experimentar certos vícios.

Ele gosta da perspectiva de ser o melhor, o número um. Isso combina com ele e nada o faz mudar de idéia. No entanto, existe um pequeno empecilho que o impede de ser isso. Um pequeno empecilho conhecido como Near, um menino branco, com hábitos anormais.

Ele é um dos motivos para a loucura de Mihael, mas não o maior.

Mihael sempre foi louco e tem ciência disso.

Loucura é sinônimo para Mihael Keehl.

Não que ele se importe.

Na verdade, ele não se importa com muitas coisas. A maioria delas. Ele não se importa, por exemplo, com Kira. E, depois de chegar no orfanato, ele não se importou mais com a morte dos pais. _Passado_. Melhor do que ninguém, Mihael sabe que é mais fácil esquecê-lo. Para ele, é essencial.

Para seu objetivo.

Não é necessário entrar em detalhes, mas em seus desejos estão incluídos a superação de um certo albino, a morte de um assassino em massa e _um número_ . O primeiro deles. O mais simples de todos.

É com isso que Mihael Keehl se importa. Com um algarismo ímpar.

Um número bastante simples, mas que significa tudo para ele.

Um.

Primeiro.

O melhor.

Para muitos, talvez seja bobagem, mas para Mihael Keehl é o motivo de sua existência. Sim, ele _mataria_ por isso.

Mihael Keehl se julga auto-suficiente o bastante para matar alguém, mesmo que a idéia não o agrade de todo. Se possível, ele gostaria de poder evitá-la, só não sabe até quando. Porque, quando um homem empunha uma arma, ele já está pronto para matar ou para morrer.

Mihael está pronto para os dois.

Ele não tem uma crença especial na vida após a morte, mas pensa que talvez seja a hipótese que mais faz sentido. Odeia a idéia do vazio, porque, aos olhos dele, o vazio é branco e branco é algo que lhe traz lembranças que ele prefere evitar. Por um motivo que não sabe dizer, pensar em morte o deixa ligeiramente irritado.

Toda vez que Mihael Keehl pensa na morte, ele come um chocolate.

Ele o tira do bolso. Rasga o papel e morde. _Destroça_ .

O gosto doce é a prova de que está vivo e para Mihael Keehl não poderia haver sabor melhor.

Ele vive intensamente a cada instante e isso é evidente.

_É a marca de Mihael Keehl._

Ele é impulsivo e faz as coisas movido por seus instintos. Isso é bom ao mesmo tempo que é ruim e Mihael sabe disso. Mesmo assim, ele parece gostar desse jogo tão perigoso ao qual as pessoas chamam de "_vida"_. É algo que faz bem a ele. Para o seu ego. Faz parte dele.

Essa ansiedade que ele possui é que faz com que Mihael seja tão invejado por seu rival, Near, no entanto, ele não sabe disso. Sabe apenas que precisa vencê-lo a qualquer custo na corrida traçada pelos dois. Não é apenas para vingar L, é algo além disso.

_Mihael quer ser o primeiro a cruzar a linha de chegada._

E, se para isso ele tiver que matar uma ou duas ou três ou _muitas_ pessoas no caminho, tudo bem.

Tudo bem enquanto ele ainda tem certeza de que está vivo.

Tudo bem enquanto ele ainda tem chances de ganhar.

_**X**_

O homem atende o celular e murmura algumas afirmativas. Mihael sabe do que estão falando. Ele sabe, e é por isso que ele imediatamente rasga a embalagem de uma barra de chocolate e morde com _muita força_ . E o homem olha e desliga o celular e confirma.

" _Nós o achamos, Mello._ "

Um sorriso rasga os lábios de Mihael Keehl.

_"Então iremos até ele."_ Há uma breve pausa nas palavras de Mihael. Em seguida, uma mordida _arranca_ um pedaço do chocolate e o _crac, crac_ preenche o ambiente. _"Não deixemos que espere mais."_

O olhar do homem que segura o celular é de puro terror. Mihael não pode ver porque o homem usa óculos, mas ele _sente._ Mihael é capaz de sentir a breve tremulação no corpo do homem. É capaz de sentir a hesitação na próxima e única palavra que ele irá proferir. Mihael não é vidente, mas é capaz de prever isso.

_"Certo."_ Ele diz. E, tal como previsto, há hesitação, tremulação no tom. No entanto, ninguém mais seria capaz de notar aquilo. Apenas Mihael Keehl.

Mas ele não liga, não se importa com o que os outros possam achar. Não liga que alcance seus objetivos através do medo; tudo o que importa é ganhar o jogo.

Para Mihael Keehl só existe uma regra:

Vencer a qualquer custo.

**_X_**

O número de mortes que uma pessoa causa durante a vida está escrito no seu rosto, mas nem todos conseguem ler. No caso de Mihael Keehl, o número está nos olhos – mas não são os assassinatos que ele já cometeu, e sim os que _cometerá_ . Os que cometeria. Os que cometeria sem pena ou hesitação. Ou _culpa_ .

O homem a sua frente não é tolo e sabe disso. Ele é – ou pelo menos _era_ até hoje – o chefe da máfia, logo já aprendeu a identificar esse tipo de coisa há muito tempo.

Ele sorri e finge calma, mas no fundo ele treme.

E, obviamente, no sexto chute ele vomita sangue.

Para Mihael Keehl, eles são todos iguais.

No entanto, o fim deste será um pouco diferente.

Ele será o primeiro a provar o sabor da morte _pelas mãos_ de Mihael Keehl.

Primeiro, Mihael se agacha e segura com uma das mãos enluvadas uma boa parcela dos cabelos dele. Depois, ergue sua cabeça e tira do coldre a _Magnum_. Mihael não precisa abrir o tambor da arma para saber que apenas três balas vazadas se encontram dentro. Ele apenas sorri insanamente e seus olhos brilham de uma maneira diferente. O chefe da máfia estremece, mas não diz nada.

_"Vejamos se você está com sorte hoje."_ Com o cuidado de uma criança segurando um novo brinquedo, Mihael destrava o cão da arma. O homem deitado no chão não se move. Talvez pela dor dos chutes, talvez pelo medo de encarar os olhos daquele que seria responsável por tirar-lhe a vida, talvez pelos dois. O clique do gatilho é ouvido e seguido pelo som ensurdecedor da bala da Magnum. _"É, parece que não."_ Mihael ri uma risada que preenche todo o ambiente de uma forma doentia, insana e os olhos dele cintilam em um azul diferente, sombrio.

Aquele é o brilho do assassinato número um cometido por Mihael Keehl.

**X**

Alguns tolos gostam de dizer que é impossível matar alguém sem se afetar. Que a culpa é grande demais, que os assassinos não conseguem dormir a noite. Para Mihael, isso é tolice.

Ele ainda dorme.

Ele já se esqueceu.

E é assim a noite também, quando Mihael se deita e fecha os olhos e não consegue mais visualizar o rosto do ex-chefe da máfia. Do ex-inimigo, do ex-ser vivo, do _ex-tudo_ . Mihael não lembra. Mihael não lembra das lágrimas de pânico ou do tremor daquele homem que antes era completamente implacável.

Mihael não lembra do olhar apavorado (que tinha medo _dele_ , e não da Magnum). E, quando adormece, ele sonha com uma voz trêmula implorando por misericórdia, mas logo acorda e não consegue identificá-la.

Nem tenta.

Ele ainda dorme, mas demora um pouco mais.

E quando ele desperta na manhã seguinte, não se lembra sequer de ter acordado durante a noite. Às vezes, Mihael faz um esforço e tenta se lembrar do sonho, mas tudo o que enxerga é uma densa neblina branca _(e Mihael não gosta do branco)_, então ele chega a conclusão de que não deve se lembrar.

Então ele encara o espelho e vê seus olhos azuis _brilhando _de uma maneira que nunca brilharam antes e ele _gosta_ daquele brilho, pois combina com ele. Seus lábios se repuxam em um sorriso que muitos julgariam insano, mas Mihael apenas o acha um sorriso divertido e normal. É um sorriso típico dele.

Depois de algum tempo, ele _encara_ a Magnum em cima da cômoda e, por alguns segundos, se pergunta quando terá que usá-la novamente. Mas aquela é uma pergunta tola e ele mesmo dá-se o trabalho de respondê-la.

_"Usarei quando for necessário."_

Com esse pensamento em mente, Mihael sai de casa.

Ele, sua Magnum e um pequeno toque de loucura.

**X**

Ele sabe o que tem que fazer. Ele sabe, é claro, já faz algum tempo que concluiu. Então, Mihael envia as ordens e se recosta na cadeira um pouco irritado. Ele não gosta de dar ordens, porque não gosta de deixar o trabalho nas mãos de outro. Isso o preocupa, porque sabe-se lá se o imbecil não vai cometer alguma falha e por tudo a perder.

Mihael toma as precauções necessárias e tem certeza de que não há nenhum erro em seu plano, mas o oponente é aquele albino desgraçado e não se pode deixar passar nada com ele.

_Absolutamente nada_ . E por isso ele repassa tudo que planejou mentalmente, talvez pela sexta vez. Ele sabe o nome do homem, mas não vê porque usá-lo e prefere classificá-lo apenas como _o diretor da polícia_ .

Mihael não pretende matá-lo. Ele não sabe ao certo o por quê disso, na realidade. Talvez a voz trêmula implorando por misericórdia já o tenha enchido, ou talvez ele esteja cansado do brilho do crucifixo que carrega contra o sol, esse brilho que parece acusá-lo.

O crucifixo.

O crucifixo brilha quando Mihael Keehl caminha.

Brilha tanto quanto o pavor nos olhos da vítima em questão.

Não é algo que o apavora, apenas incomoda. Como um pequeno empecilho, talvez comparado à uma mosca impertinente que vem nos incomodar em um dia de verão muito quente ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Mihael não se lembra porque, mas ele carrega aquele crucifixo desde que consegue recordar-se. Às vezes ele gosta de passar as mãos pela textura da prata, porque lhe lembra a frieza do metal de sua Magnum. É quase como uma terapia se não olhar para ele.

Ele não acredita em Deus já faz muito tempo – se é que um dia acreditou –, mesmo assim, gosta de carregar aquele crucifixo para ter algo no qual possa se agarrar. Ele gosta de _sentir_ segurança em algo e é assim que se sente quando o aperta entre os dedos. Mas o reflexo...quando Mihael olha para o crucifixo, é capaz de se lembrar dos olhares de desespero que, com tanta facilidade, esqueceu nas noites após o primeiro ou o segundo assassinato. E ele _ouve_ os gritos e os _pedidos _para que _por favor, poupe a minha vida_ e _por favor, não me mate, eu tenho uma família_, por isso ele evita olhar. Porque olhar o faz sentir culpado.

E, quando ele não olha, essa culpa desaparece. Como se nunca tivesse estado lá.

Então, ele procura não olhar. Porque a culpa é uma falha e pode levar à derrota. E Mihael Keehl evita qualquer coisa que possa levar a tal, porque é isso que ele teme.

Somente isso. E, quando os seus subordinados finalmente trazem o homem e ele acorda amarrado a uma cadeira, é a Mihael que ele teme, e Mihael teme a derrota. E por isso ele dá um passo a frente e instrui os outros a interrogá-lo. E sorrisos sádicos tomam a face dos homens ali presentes, e ele é tomado por um ódio incontrolável novamente, a vontade de sacar a Magnum e matá-los. A todos.

Mas ele apenas tira uma barra de chocolate e a come enquanto se afasta dali.

Porque ele ainda não pode fazer isso.

Porque seria suicídio e ele não pode morrer.

Ele ainda não venceu.

E quando Mihael retorna para se certificar de que está tudo bem, descobre que o diretor de polícia ao qual não ousa pronunciar o nome, se enforcou com a gravata. Malditos inúteis da máfia. Novamente, Mihael tem que se controlar para não sacar a Magnum e então a luz de uma idéia passa por sua mente e Mihael sorri, _rasgando_ o chocolate com os dentes.

Um novo seqüestro, desta vez um pouco mais ousado. Até então, Mihael nunca colocou familiares de terceiros em risco, mas ele precisava que tudo saísse de acordo com seus planos, sem que o albino de mãos pequenas e viciado em brinquedos interferisse.

E quando um idiota pergunta os motivos para ele se importar tanto com o caderno, o sorriso de Mihael aumenta, tornando-se doentio. E ele _rasga_ o último pedaço de barra de chocolate e _amassa_ a embalagem.

_"Não é só o caderno que eu quero. Eu quero a cabeça de Kira. Não só Kira, quero matar todos que interferirem. Serei o melhor."_

Nesse momento, o olhar de Mihael Keehl é tão insano que ninguém ousa a olhar para ele. O brilho azul agora é mais escuro e reflete todas as mortes que ele já causou e que ainda irá causar dentro de pouco tempo. Mihael está ficando cada vez mais insano e o pior é que ele sabe disso.

_**X**_

A garota. Mihael não gosta dela. Ela o irrita, ela chora demais. E ela tem medo dele, ela morre de medo dele. Como todos os outros. Mihael pensou que já havia se acostumado com as pessoas olhando-o daquele jeito, mas agora ele percebe que o odeia.

Os olhos com lágrimas de pavor, o pedido silencioso de socorro. A maneira como se vê um assassino.

Ele morde o chocolate, repreendendo-se mentalmente.

É uma irritação estúpida e ele sabe disso. Mihael Keehl tem várias pessoas que o temem, mas ele não pode se importar com isso. Se importar leva à ruína. Se importar leva à morte. Por isso, Mihael não se importa.

Só há uma pessoa que ele quer amedrontar.

Só há uma pessoa que não tem medo dele.

E é essa pessoa que Mihael Keehl _quer_ e _precisa_ vencer a todo o custo. Um certo albino fascinado por brinquedos que é o número _um_ e fez Mihael ser o _dois_. E toda vez que Mihael pensa nisso e vê algo _branco_ ou um _brinquedo_ que o faça lembrar-se das quatro letras _( N – E – A – R )_, ele _rasga_ a embalagem e _dilacera_ o chocolate com os dentes, imaginando que aquele doce é na verdade ele.

E isso faz Mihael sorrir, porque seria ótimo dar ao albino o mesmo destino que deu a tantas barras de chocolate, mas Mihael sabe que não fará isso. Porque seria injusto e o jogo perderia a graça. Então ele se contenta em apenas _pensar_, porque _fazer_ é algo fora de sua realidade, mesmo que ela esteja distorcida.

Porque é isso que faz Mihael viver.

O jogo.

Mihael Keehl vive para derrotar Near e nada mais.

Às vezes, ele se pergunta o que fará depois que conseguir, mas isso honestamente não o interessa. Mihael não liga para o futuro. Na verdade, pensar no futuro o irrita. O irrita muito.

No futuro e na morte.

Os dois pensamentos que levam Mihael a comer um chocolate.

E ele come um chocolate enquanto faz a negociação pela garota, e logo ele tem o caderno em mãos. E, sem ser o shinigami, há algo interessante em segurar um instrumento de matar que não é a sua Magnum. Mihael o olha. O toca. O sente. O caderno e as milhões de pessoas que já caíram por causa dele. As que cairão, as que caem agora.

E então ele o solta, porque nessa textura há algo tão familiar que o deixa incomodado.

Algo como _culpa, morte _e sabor de _nada._

É algo com que Mihael Keehl consegue lidar, mas que prefere evitar se for possível. É por isso que, durante os interrogatórios, ele nunca costuma estar presente e, se está, morde um chocolate.

Mihael é insano, mas ainda tem um pouco de humanidade dentro de si.

_**X**_

Uma invasão. As pessoas acham que Mihael é idiota o suficiente para não prever uma invasão e estar totalmente despreparado para, mas ele não é. Mihael é muito mais inteligente que qualquer um daqueles idiotas e _usa_ algo que eles não são capazes de ver para sua própria segurança.

O shinigami.

Mihael o manipula e faz com que acredite em tudo o que diz. É mais fácil do que com humanos, porque aquele shinigami é um idiota e, nesse momento, ele já possui conhecimento sobre os olhos do shinigami, os quais um dos membros da máfia possui.

E quando uma pessoa cai pelo caderno, Mihael morde o chocolate e tenta não rir; _gargalhar._

Porque até mesmo o shinigami o teme e Mihael tem ciência disso.

Todos o temem e é assim que deve ser.

É assim que ele gosta. É assim que ele prefere. E é disso que Mihael se convence aos poucos, comendo os pedaços do chocolate, porque ele sabe que deve _sacrificar qualquer coisa_ para vencer. Ele sabe, ele vai.

Ele quer.

E é pensando nisso – e com o chocolate, sempre com o chocolate -, que Mihael assiste a invasão da polícia falhar.

E ele ri.

Ele ri um riso levemente doentio, rápido, quase imperceptível. Os cantos dos lábios se curvam para cima porque, afinal, _é uma vitória_ . E Mihael gosta, porque Mihael sempre gostou de vencer. Mas o riso dura pouco e logo em seguida ele morde um chocolate.

A verdade é que o fato de ainda estar com o caderno o incomoda.

_**X**_

Eles são persistentes, eles não desistem fácil e eles atacam novamente.

Mas desta vez, eles surpreendem Mihael, porque o _shinigami_ parece estar desatento.

E quando eles entram no esconderijo e seus homens começam a cair _um a um_, Mihael pega um chocolate. E, enquanto dá as ordens, Mihael avista o caderno, mas não o pega. Talvez aquela seja sua única oportunidade de deixar o Death Note para trás.

Então, Mihael corre para a sala de monitoramento, ciente de que ainda não pode perder, porque _perder ali_ significa _perder o jogo._

E Mihael arrisca.

Primeiro, uma explosão. Pequena, mas o suficiente para bloquear as entradas de acesso. Então, uma ameaça.

_"Eu explodi todos os acessos. Não vão conseguir sair facilmente. E isso foi só uma ameaça. Da próxima vez, vou explodir o lugar todo de uma vez!"_

Não é pelo caderno que Mihael faz isso. É pelo jogo, sempre pelo jogo. E ele morde um chocolate e dá as ordens.

Mas então, algo inesperado.

Aquele homem, o vice-diretor de polícia, diz o seu nome.

_Mihael Keehl._

Mas Mihael não é idiota, não! Mihael é muito inteligente. Ele não é _o número um_, mas é o _número dois_. E ele nota as pessoas caídas e _não-mortas_. E Mihael não precisa dar a ordem para que atirem. E o vice-diretor de polícia cai.

E, quando Mihael dá a ordem para que peguem o caderno, o homem ainda o segura, porque o caderno é o que ele quer, mas já é tarde demais. Os outros homens entram e tudo se resume a uma única coisa: vencer ou perder.

Mihael Keehl aperta o botão e tudo vai pelos ares.

_**X**_

Ele desliza os dedos pelo rosto. Ele sente vontade de arrancar a pele, mas não pode, ainda não. Mesmo assim, Mihael continua a deslizar os dedos, e ele odeia a própria pele. E odeia principalmente a textura, ela é _repugnante_ ao seu toque e Mihael a _detesta_ .

É a marca da sua derrota.

É a marca do quanto ele já deixou para trás.

E Mihael afasta a mão esquerda da pele e suspira, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele arranca um pedaço do chocolate, porque ele está pensando em morrer. O sabor doce invade seus lábios, e ele sorri, porque sabe que não há como voltar atrás.

Mihael Keehl irá até a vitória.

Mihael Keehl irá até o fim.

_**X**_

**N/A: **

Ok, essa é a hora que eu roubo a arma do Mello e atiro na desgraçada da Anne? Acho que sim.

Aquela ordinária sabe que estou em época de vestibular e mesmo assim me faz um desafio via PM que eu não posso recusar. Essa fic é resposta ao desafio proposto por ela, na qual cada um de nós deveria fazer uma fic de presente para o meu amado Mello! E então, o que acharam? Foda, eu sei.

O Mello é um pouco complicado de se explorar, mas é bem mais simples do que, digamos, o Near. E, apesar de não ser o meu favorito do fandom (Ryuuk forever), ele é foda, pegael e coisa e tal. Anyway, aguardo as suas reviews. Beijos!

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


End file.
